mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Merry May/Gallery
Season one The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|Merry May, along with other background ponies, staring at the bride walking in. Griffon the Brush Off Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png Rainbow Dash is sad S1E05.png Fall Weather Friends Audience is watching S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Suited For Success Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png|Merry May, beside Derpy. Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png|Merry May, with her eyes closed beside Minuette. The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png|Merry May, laughing along with the ponies. Feeling Pinkie Keen The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png|Seen next to Dizzy Twister. Sonic Rainboom Clouds being made S1E16.png|Mixing some clouds Rarity gaining a lot of attention S1E16.png|Admiring Rarity's glamorous wings. Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Merry May, Rainbowshine and Derpy enjoying the sight S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Colleseum illuminated by Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png Rainbow bringing Rarity and the Wonderbolts to the Arena.png Dizzy Twister and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png|Merry May, holding on to Rarity. A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow Dash "Best day ever!" S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png Rainbow is talking to Bullies S1E16.png Green Isn't Your Color Catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy scratching her ear S1E20.png Fluttershy magically dragged S1E20.png Fluttershy barking S1E20.png Displeased audience S1E20.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png Crowd watching the meteor shower S01E24.png Ponies watching the rest of the meteor shower S1E24.png The Best Night Ever Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Season two Lesson Zero The ponies run towards Smarty Pants S2E03.png|Merry May, under Twilight's Want It,Need It,spell. Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png Sisterhooves Social Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png Rainbow Dash unhappy S2E8.png Hearth's Warming Eve Jet Set and Upper Crust in Canterlot S02E11.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Merry turn S02E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png|On the top left. Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png|''Put your hooves up in the air!'' Everypony no!! S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Town Square Exterior S2E17.png|Merry May standing around town square. Putting Your Hoof Down Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png|In between Iron Will's Horns. Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Next to Meadow Song. Iron Will, "I Pity the Foal" S02E19.png|Merry May under Iron Will. Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png|Listening to Iron Will's speech. Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png|Merry May,beside Minuette and Cloud Kicker. It's About Time Rainbow Dash Twilight Merry May Rainbowshine S2E20.png|Merry Man back from searching for trouble. Hurricane Fluttershy The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Everypony after watching film S2E22.png Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png|Next to Raindrops. Rainbow Dash talks to the pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png|On the right. Muscular pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Who is with me S2E22.png|On the left. The track S2E22.png|Next to Lightning Bolt. Blossomforths poor spine S02E22.png|Next to Lightning Bolt. Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png|Merry May in the audience. Happy Thunderlane S02E22.png Snowflake behind pegasi crowd S2E22.png Fluttershy gaining full speed S2E22.png Reservoir1 S02E22.png|Behind Lightning Bolt. Spitfire arrived S2E22.png Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Rumble telling what happened to Thunderlane S2E22.png Exhausted ponies S2E22.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Pinkie eating cake S2E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Sugarcube corner S3E3.png Magic Duel Merry May standing in the crowd.png Sleepless in Ponyville Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png|Seen next to Daisy, at last Games Ponies Play Shocked Merry May.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight singing "for absolute certain" S03E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Summer Sun Celebration S4.jpg Other Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg|At the background with Minuette and Golden Harvest RiM Unicorn race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg|Again Category:Character gallery pages